


sunshine on a cloudy day

by fukurodanis



Series: i wanna love your heart [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Shelters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Puppies, a bit of social media towards the end, only slightly, or smthn but cute is ready 2 fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodanis/pseuds/fukurodanis
Summary: In today's episode of the drama that is Hyungwon's life, our protagonist finds himself adopting a cute little puppy at their local animal shelter, with an almost-crying male beside him and a very amused Lee Minhyuk watching it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this tumblr prompt (which i can't seem to find but it was about adopting puppies) for a few days now and then minhyuk went and posted a pic of hyungwon playing with a puppy (it's literally the cutest thing ever) and thus, this fic was born.

* * *

 

It starts like this: Hyungwon, Minhyuk and a tall pile of books in front of them.

Minhyuk has a comically horrified expression on with his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised while Hyungwon mirrors the same expression. If Changkyun was here, he would've laughed at their expressions so loudly. But the youngest had a symposium he needed to attend, which he had been complaining about.

 _Lucky for him_ , Hyungwon thinks a bit resentfully. He'd choose a symposium any day than studying for midterms. 

The main problem of the picture is the two of them don't even have the slightest clue on what they should study. An expected situation, really, since Hyungwon naps during lectures and Minhyuk is too busy drawing on his notes.

Naturally, Minhyuk, all-knowing and wise Lee Minhyuk comes up with a solution to their problem.

"We should just put these on reserve and study tomorrow," He whispers to Hyungwon, not taking his eyes of the books— _read: monster_ —in front of him. Of course, the taller male nods in agreement. He'd agree to anything just so he can skip studying for at least a few hours, honestly.

So, they find themselves really walking out of the library a few minutes later ("You know, you should actually come back for them tomorrow," Jinyoung says, sighing as he puts their books behind the counter.) and going back to the same animal shelter they have been visiting for the past couple of days. 

(The first time they went together, Minhyuk said he often visits the puppies there and since Hyungwon was thinking about adopting a puppy anyway, they just had to go.

"Listen," Minhyuk says as they ditch studying for visiting cute puppies, which will become a common occurrence for the next few days. "The puppies there are the cutest little things ever," then he mutters under his breath, "The employees are cute too, which is _such_ a bonus.")

When the older of the two pushes open the door, they're immediately greeted by the sight of a cramming college student by the counter, papers scattered all around it as the said male highlights everything he can on the paper. He was so focused on his paper that he hadn't even noticed that somebody entered the shelter. Hyungwon had to clear his throat _thrice_ to get his attention.

He gives them a quick glance before turning back to his work and muttering, "I can't believe you two aren't studying for midterms."

Due to their recent trips to the animal shelter, the volunteers there know them by their names already and know these two's shenanigans. The volunteer today by the reception, Kihyun, already know the both of them from a few of their shared classes and a few mutual friends.

"We'll study tomorrow," Minhyuk insists, subtly elbowing Hyungwon, signalling for him to agree. In return, Hyungwon elbows him back _none-too-gently_  but nods his head anyway

Kihyun doesn't look convinced. He puts down his yellow highlighter and looks at Minhyuk and Hyungwon, who were still standing by the door. He is frowning as he says, "That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that. Shouldn't you guys be studying?" 

"Kihyun-ah, you know, if you keep on driving the customers away like this then you won't have any left. I'm surprised Bora noona hasn't noticed how you treat her customers," Hyungwon says, referring to the shelter's manager. He pointedly ignores how Kihyun really did have a point there, focusing instead on Kihyun's lack of customer service. "Shownu hyung has got to train the newbies more."

Minhyuk visibly brightens and says, "Speaking of Shownu hyung, where is he?" 

"He asked for a day off to study, unlike s _ome people._  And to answer you, Hyungwon, you two aren't even adopting anyway so..." Kihyun trails off. If Bora was here, the shelter's manager would probably scold him for sassing the customers. But she wasn't here, so Kihyun did take his sweet time. "I don't think its much of a loss."

Kihyun and Hyungwon look at each other, a impromptu staring contest between them whereas Minhyuk had left them to their own devices in favor of playing with the puppies through the glass. It's kind of an unspoken challenge between them, one they do after bickering just so they can declare the winner. Kihyun is the first to blink, which results in Hyungwon laughing. It's not a few seconds later that Kihyun snorts and an amused laugh escapes his lips.

"Kkamangie is available for adoption, you know," Kihyun says, his chin resting on his palm, as Hyungwon approaches the said dog that Minhyuk was already playing with. The volunteer is even using the name Minhyuk calls the puppy. "You could just adopt her. Unless you're like Hoseok hyung who lives by the dorms."

Hyungwon's eyebrows rise at the mention of a Hoseok hyung (the name sounds really familiar and he tries to recall where he has heard the name before but he can't) but he chooses to pass it off for now. Crouching by the glass that encased the black furred puppy, he points his finger to the far side and the puppy follows. When he moves his pointer finger in the other direction, the puppy looks at his hand and follows it, wagging her tail and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Hyungwon grins. 

Minhyuk is standing behind him on his phone again, probably taking pictures or texting Changkyun or Jooheon, updating their group chat on the puppies in the animal shelter. 

"Actually," Hyungwon says as he watches the puppy in awe. "Can I adopt her today?"

Kihyun looks surprised for a moment even though he had just suggested that Hyungwon can adopt Kkamangie. "Don't you live by the dorms? Pets aren't allowed."

The taller male shakes his head. "No, I live in an apartment off-campus with my older cousin." Minhyuk had always been awfully bitter about this fact since he lives at the dorms, meaning he can't bring his dog Dambi with him to college.  _Lucky bastard,_ he told Hyungwon one time during their visits in the shelter.

As the volunteer nods in understanding, he hops down from his stool and going out of the counter. He approaches the two in short, relaxed strides. Grabbing a key from the set, he opens Kkamangie's cage and brings her out to be placed on a table where the two college students can play with her properly. The dog barks happily and licks his palm. 

"You can play with her a bit. I just need to do the papers," Kihyun says before leaving Minhyuk and Hyungwon alone with the puppy. 

When he comes back, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had already filled Minhyuk's camera roll with close ups of Kkamangie and a bunch of selcas with the puppy.

"You know," Kihyun says but he doesn't have the chance to continue because the shelter's door push open and he can see a smiling Shin Hoseok entering the shelter. The two guys in front of him raise their heads to look at the new customer.

Although Hyungwon has a poker face on (well, he's trying but he has his mouth open as he stares at Hoseok), he's thinking about how this guy is one of the prettiest people he gets the chance to meet in his life. The guy has his hands in his hoodie's pockets and he looks like he's about to fall asleep at any given second but Hyungwon can't deny that he looks so adorable. His silver hair (it's dyed an electric blue at the tips and it shouldn't look _that_  good on someone but it _does_  on him _)_ was ruffled from the wind outside and he runs a hand through it.  _Oh my god._

(Hyungwon actually hears an  _oh my god_ from Minhyuk, the older of the two not even trying to be subtle.)

 A megawatt smile is on the new customer's lips as he says, "Hi Kihyun. Where's Monshi?"

Hyungwon tilts his head in confusion but when Kihyun gestures to the puppy in his arms, he realizes what it meant. It's the dog's name—well, it was the guy's nickname for her, at least. His face probably shows what he is thinking ( _???_ ) when the guy approaches him with a frown because Minhyuk snickers from beside him.

"Good luck, pretty boy," Minhyuk whispers mischievously and turns back to tapping away on his phone, probably updating the group chat again if the taller male were to judge by the increasing number of _ping_ sounds coming from his phone. Hyungwon slightly hates him for it. He's left to deal with the hot new guy alone.

"Hi," new guy says, giving Hyungwon a forced smile. He attempts to look tough by straightening his stance but he keeps on playing with his fingers—a sign of nervousness. He eyes the puppy resting against Hyungwon's arms before looking up at him. "I think you have my Monshi."

The expression on Hyungwon's face still says _??_ _?_ so Kihyun explains for the both of them. "Excuse him, Hyungwon."

"Hoseok hyung, I've been telling you for the past days now that Monshi is still up for adoption," he says, a bit exasperated as if he had to repeat it to his hyung multiple times already (which he really did). "She just caught Hyungwon's attention too. Hyungwonie here is adopting her."

Hoseok pouts and says, "But–!"

"No. There are other dogs back there anyway. Monshi—or Kkamangie or whatever Hyungwon decides to name her—has an owner now," Kihyun says firmly, making the older male in front of them pout even more.

 _Holy fuck._ If Hyungwon said it wasn't the cutest thing ever, he would be lying.

Hoseok glares at Kihyun for a moment, crossing his arms, before an idea seems to go off in his mind. He suddenly turns to Hyungwon, his eyes pleading. "Hyungwon-ssi! Please!"

Hyungwon doesn't even know what that meant but luckily for him, Kihyun saves him from replying.

"Hyung, I told you," Kihyun says, sighing as he runs a hand down his face. "Monshi has an owner now. She can't stay here forever. You can't adopt her since you're living at the dorms anyway."

The oldest hyung among them looks like he was hit in the face by Kihyun's words and honesty. But he soon nods, accepting the fact that  _his_ dog now has an owner and would be much better off with one instead of here at the shelter.

He stays silent, sulking in front of the three dongsaengs. ( _Is he really the oldest hyung here?_ ) As he looks down to the tiled floor, the said dongsaengs hear a quite sniffle coming from him and then when Hoseok senses three pair of eyes on him, he is quick to look away.

"Aw, hyung. Come on," Kihyun says, sheepish with the fact that he is making his hyung cry.

"You could visit her at my apartment anytime if you want," Hyungwon says before he regrets it. Honestly speaking, he shouldn't have done it because it's a bit idiotic, seeing that Hoseok is still a stranger to him but the guy had this aura with him that indicates he has no ill intentions. Kihyun knows him anyway and Hyungwon trusts Kihyun's choice in friends.

There's a collective gasp from Minhyuk and Kihyun that would have been so comical if Hyungwon wasn't so focused on the way Hoseok's expression brightens up so suddenly as he looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Hoseok says, a hopeful smile stretching on his lips.

"Sure," Hyungwon attempts to say in a cool manner (as if the smile on Hoseok's face isn't doing anything to his heart) but it sounds more like a croak. He pays no mind to Minhyuk, who is snickering behind him again.

The tip of Hoseok's ear are going red but it goes unnoticed by Hyungwon. What Hyungwon notices is the megawatt smile that is back on Hoseok's face as he says, "You're an angel!"

Which makes Hyungwon feel as if all the blood from his body went to his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

(When Hyungwon opens his phone a few minutes later, when he and Minhyuk finish their business in the animal shelter, there are a bunch of messages from their group chat (that consists of him, Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon) and it turns out that Minhyuk had been live-chatting (is that a thing?) what happened back at the shelter.

Of course, it gets a bunch of replies from Changkyun and Jooheon, ranging from  _geT SOME_ to a dozen of heart emojis to just plain teasing that makes Hyungwon immediately close their group chat.

He checks Twitter instead and decides to investigate Minhyuk's account while he's at it. As he scrolls through Minhyuk's tweets, he starts to regret ever opening his Twitter app.)

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_52 mins ago_

look at my cute new friend!

   

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_50 mins ago_

what to do instead of studying for midterms

   

 

 **minhyuk~**   _@minmung_

_40 mins ago_

tfw ur crush wants the same pup as u and is willing to fight u 4 it

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_35 mins ago_

somebody scored a daaaaaate (hint: it starts with chae and ends with hyungwon)

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_  

_32 mins ago_

this is such kdrama material what a great time 2 be alive

 ****changkyun hyung** ** _@kkukkungiee_

_30 mins ago_

****_@minmung_  :(

 **minhyuk~**   _@minmung_

_28 mins ago_

_@kkukkungiee  _U SHOULD HAVE COME WITH US THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST EXCITING THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO CHAE HYUNGWON

 **hyungwon** _@chae_hyungwon_

_12 mins ago_

_@minmung  @kkukkungiee_ IM RIGHT HERE. S TOP TH I S.

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_11 mins ago_

_@chae_hyungwon @kkukkungiee_ it was the best thing that happened to u all week

 **changkyun hyung** _@kkukkungiee_

_11 mins ago_

_@minmung_   _@chae_hyungwon_  TELL ME

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_10 mins ago_

_@kkukkungiee  @chae_hyungwon_ OKAY SO u know hoseok hyung right? apparently, he had been eyeing the same pup hyungwon adopted

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_9 mins ago_

_ @kkukkungiee_ _@chae_hyungwon_  and i think there mightve been an exchange of phone numbers when i left them to talk

 **hyungwon** _@chae_hyungwon_

_8 mins ago_

_@minmung  @kkukkungiee_ NO THERE WASNT. STOP MAKING UP STORIES

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_8 mins ago_

_@chae_hyungwon @kkukkungiee_ BUT U WANTED IT TO HAPPEN 

 **Kihyun** _@yookh1122_

_6 mins ago_

_@minmung_ _@chae_hyungwon  @kkukungiee_ @shinnhoseokk

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_31 mins ago_

im so glad ur my friend @chae_hyungwon

 **hyungwon** _@chae_hyungwon_

_10 mins ago_

_@minmung_ WELL, UR NOT ANYMORE. I AM BLOCKING U

 

 **wonho** has followed you! _4_ _mins ago_

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_2 mins ago_

THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

 

 **minhyuk~** _@minmung_

_29 secs ago_

everyone say hello to chae hyungwon's savior: lee minhyuk, and your resident matchmaker: kkamangie!

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to everyone especially to chae hyungwon.
> 
> (edited: 11/03/16 also, have you guys seen hyungwon's birthday greeting to minhyuk? it was so sweet. i am in tears. i love their friendship.)


End file.
